


Grateful

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Love, Natasha Romanov Joins SHIELD, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grateful

Natasha is eternally grateful.   
Clint saved her from.Her former life.  
Gave her a chance to redeem herself.  
She feels an attraction to him.  
He is steady and beautiful.   
With a lethal grace.  
She falls for him.  
And he returns those sentiments.   
So when a god takes him.  
Damages the trust between them.  
Natasha gives him a second chance.   
Just as he had given her.


End file.
